Last Moment
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau ambil nyawaku, Tuhan? Aku sudah sendirian didunia ini. Kau mengambil orang yang sangat berarti untukku, dan sekarang kau menghadiahiku penyakit terkutuk ini. AKU SUDAH TAK SANGGUP LAGI!. Fail!Oneshot, Fail!Angst. RnR!


Arthur memegang dadanya, dengan terengah-engah. Sesekali ia berteriak kesakitan karena dadanya terasa _pengap_. Arthur merasa umurnya sudah tak lama lagi. Berulang kali ia memuntahkan darah dan mengeluh kesakitan hampir diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia merasa sedang tercabik-cabik oleh sang penyakit. Ditengah penderitaannya, terus saja ia melafalkan 6 huruf. 6 huruf yang sudah lama mewarnai hidupnya, dan dengan lancangnya meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Al… fre…d.."

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hetalia axis powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warnings : Very OOC, AU, death chara(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, some biology language maybe(?), dll**

**Thanks to : Calender 2010(?), Wikipedia, Biology bilingual book, buku paket BOS, LKS Biologi semester 1, and Metro TV. Ah, don't forget "Pak S", my biology teacher.**

**This fic © Mochiyo-sama**

**

* * *

**'_Kesehatan itu adalah harta yang tidak ternilai harganya'_

Setidaknya itulah kalimat yang dipelajari Arthur selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Mungkin bagi kita yang sehat, kata-kata tersebut tidak ada artinya. Namun tidak bagi mereka—dan Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland, seorang pria berkebangsaan Inggris yang divonis terinfeksi _**human immunodeficiency virus**_ dan mengidap _**Acquired immune deficiency syndrome **_atau yang populernya disebut **AIDS**. Sekarang ia tengah dirawat di 'HIH'—_Hetalia International Hospital—_yang dikelola oleh PBB. Menggelikan, begitu yang selalu dipikirkan Arthur, ia bakal mati, cepat atau lambat. Untuk apa ia dirawat—dengan segala fasilitas yang serba mewah ini?.

Sudah lima tahun ia disini. Bayangkan nak, LIMA TAHUN! Dan ia masih bertahan hidup?. Arthur memberi selamat pada dirinya sendiri dan merutuki Tuhan. Kenapa ia tidak sekalian saja diambil nyawanya, toh didunia ini ia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa. Tak ada satupun keluarganya yang mengunjunginya, yang ada mereka malah bersyukur dia mati disini. Apa Tuhan senang melihatnya menderita begini?.

"—san.. Arthur-san"

Sungguh, siapapun manusia di bumi ini yang pertama kali 'menciptakan' virus laknat itu, dengan senang hati ia akan memberikan sekardus—tidak, LIMA KARDUS _scones_ buatannya. Gratis. Kalau bukan karena ini, ia pasti sudah menghabiskan hidupnya dengan bahagia, dengan _happily ever after_ bersama pasangan hidupnya.

Tapi percuma, 'pencipta' virus itu pasti sudah berada dialam sana. Bertemu dengan sang Pencipta.

"Arthur-san? Anda sedang melamun?"

Arthur tersentak dan dengan refleks membalikkan badannya. Ah, mukanya sudah tinggal beberapa senti lagi dengan muka sang dokter. Dengan malu-malu, Arthur memundurkan mukanya dan menunduk meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku kaget" ujar Arthur malu-malu (anjing)

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san. Sampai lupa _ohayou gozaimasu, _Arthur-san. _Genki desuka ne?_" sapa sang dokter bermata coklat itu

"_Morning_ Kiku" balas Arthur kepada sang pemuda 20 tahunan yang dipanggil Kiku tersebut "Aku tak baik-baik saja. Kau tahu sendiri"

Kiku tertawa kecil, ia lalu menaruh sarapan Arthur dan obat Arthur dimeja samping tempat tidur Arthur. "Makan dulu, Arthur-san. Oh iya, menu hari ini _konyaku_ dengan teh hijau. Semoga kau suka" tawar Kiku masih dengan senyumnya.

Kiku lalu mengulurkan sendok berisi _konyaku_ tersebut kearah Arthur. Arthur membuka mulutnya, dan melahap makanan itu. Dikunyahnya dengan perlahan sebanyak 20 kali, lalu ditelannya. Arthur kemudian meneguk teh hijautersebut, dan mengelapnya dengan sarung tangan.

"Tehnya, terlalu.. hambar?" Arthur mengkritik teh buatan rumah sakit itu "Lebih enak teh yang kemarin.."

"Ahaha.. nanti akan ku sampaikan kepada Yao-nii san" ujar Kiku. Kiku lalu kembali menyuapi Arthur dan Arthur menanggapinya.

Butuh sekitar 15 menit-an bagi Arthur untuk menghabiskan sarapannya—dan itu belum dengan tehnya. Biasanya teh Arthur habis 20 atau 30 menit kedepan.

"Obat, Arthur-san.."

Arthur menggeleng perlahan, menyisakan Kiku dengan tanda tanya besar.

"_Nande?"_

"Tak perlu, sebentar lagi aku mati. Obat itu hanya memperlambat saja.. Lebih cepat aku mati, lebih baik" ucap Arthur dengan mata tertutup, dan tenang. Seakan-akan kematian adalah hal biasa dalam hidupnya.

Kiku menghela nafas menghadapi pasiennya yang satu ini. Selalu saja _'Tak perlu, sebentar lagi aku mati. Lebih cepat aku mati, lebih baik' _yang ia katakan setiap harinya. Hah… repot sekali mempunyai pasien yang pesimis seperti ini. Tak seperti pasiennya yang bernama Feliciano Vargas. Meski ia kondisinya sudah parah sekali, namun senyum tak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

"_Aku pasti sembuh ve ~ Aku yakin ve ~! Nanti kalau aku sudah sembuh, semuanya akan kembali normal lagi ve ~. Kita bisa hidup bahagia.. Ludwig ve ~"_

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Kiku. Betapa ia merindukan sosok sahabatnya yang satu itu. Namun sayang, ia sudah berpulang.

"Meski begitu, Arthur-san tetap harus minum…" paksa Kiku.

Arthur tak bergeming. Ia terus menatapi luar jendela kamarnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya, Kiku ikut mendongak juga.

Terlihat dibawah banyak orang sedang membagikan pamflet ke warga-warga yang melintas. Kepada pelajan kaki, kepada pengendara—ketika lampu merah. Ah, sekarang Kiku mengerti, apa yang menarik perhatian pasiennya itu.

"Kudenar tanggal 1 desember, HIH akan mengadakan konferensi(?) tentang AIDS Arthur-san.." Kiku memberi info "Nanti kau mau datang?. Ada ruangan khusus kok untuk orang-orang seperti anda" ucapnya pelan saat mengatakan 'orang-orang seperti anda'.

"Tidak. Aku punya urusan" tolak Arthur. Kiku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia tahu yang dimaksud Arthur dengan 'punya urusan'.

"Anda mau minta izin keluar?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah.." Kiku bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar, hendak keluar "Nanti saya akan bicara kepada manajer Hedervary. Berharap saja semoga ia mengizinkan, mengingat jumlah _leukosit_[1]anda yang menurun drastis."

"Pasti diizinkan, asal dibayar dengan _itu_" sahut Arthur sedikit geram. Kiku tertawa lantaran ternyata Arthur sudah hafal sifat pemilik rumah sakit tersebut. Kiku lalu mempersilahkan dirinya dan menutup pintu putih itu dengan perlahan.

Arthur kembali menatapi luar jendelanya—dan sekarang kearah langit. Dilihatnya bahwa salju sudah mulai turun.

"Hei Alfred, ingatkah engkau?. Pada hari itu, saljunya bukan berwarna putih, melainkan berwarna merah?.." ujar Arthur sembari mengeluarkan airmata

# # #

_**-5 tahun yang lalu, London, Inggris-**_

"_Hoy Artie ~!" panggil seseorang dengan terengah-engah sambil menepok punggungnya_

"_A.. ALFRED YOU GIT!" teriak Arthur kaget. Dengan refleks ia melempar koper-kopernya. Alfred menangkapi koper-koper berat itu dengan gesit._

"_Bagaimana New York?" tanya Alfred antusias_

"_Biasa aja. Lebih nyaman London" ujar Arthur ketus. Alfred hanya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah uke-nya yang satu ini._

"_Bagaimana keadaan Mattie dan si asem?" tanya Alfred sedikit tergelak saat mengatakan 'si asem'_

"_Baik. Mereka… kayaknya bahagia sekali" balas Arthur dingin "Ayo, kita pulang Al. Cuaca semakin dingin"_

_Namun, bukannya menuruti perkataan Arthur, Alfred malah memeluk Arthur dari belakang._

"_A.. Alfred?" Arthur blushing berat(?)_

_Alfred diam saja. Malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dibalikannya badan Arthur, dan dengan perlahan-lahan, didekatnya bibirnya, dan diciumnya Arthur dengan lembut._

_Arthur kaget. Memang biasanya Alfred itu selalu blak-blakan, tapi tak pernah disangkanya kalau Alfred akan menciumnya di tempat umum seperti itu!._

_Jujur, Arthur sangat merindukan itu. Sudah 4 tahun-an ia tak bertemu Alfred karena ia harus menyelesaikan studi-nya di Amerika. Itung-itung kan karena beasiswa!._

_Ciuman itu berlangsung selama 2 menit. Alfred lalu melepaskan ciumannya karena kebutuhan oksigen._

"_You… git…" geram Arthur "Ta.. tadi buat apa?"_

"_af.."_

" _Hah?"_

"_Maaf…"_

_Arthur memandangi Alfred dengan bingung. "Untuk apa, you git?"_

_Alfred melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pada Arthur, sontak muka Arthur memerah padam._

"_Tidak apa-apa.."_

_Arthur masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Alfred. Tapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya, lagipula itu tak penting._

_Butiran-butiran salju menghujani langit London. Dan dengan cepat, suhu kota menjadi lebih dingin. Inisiatif, Arthur menaruh kopernya kedalam bagasi dan mengajak Alfred untuk pulang._

"_Al, ayo pulang" namun Alfred hanya memandangi Arthur, dengan mata yang merah. Heck, Alfred.. menangis?_

"_Al.. fred?"_

_Arthur memandangi Alfred lekat-lekat, berharap Alfred akan memberinya jawaban atas tangisannya tadi. Jujur, Arthur merasa ia jadi sedikit—tidak, sangat aneh._

_Arthur baru sadar hal yang dari tadi menjanggal hatinya._

_Dilihatnya lagi tubuh Alfred. Ternyata benar dugaannya, Alfred terlihat lebih kurus. Nafasnya juga dari tadi selalu memburu—walau tertutupi dengan baik. Arthur mendekati Alfred, menyambar lengan jaket bombernya, dan menarik lengan itu agar kulit sang American terlihat._

"_Al… ini.."_

"_Tumor. Tak usah kau katakan aku juga tahu." Alfred menghela nafas, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Arthur kembali memandangi kekasihnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca_

"_Alfred, kita harus kerumah sakit. Aku yakin, kau tak hanya terkena tumor." Arthur berkata dengan memaksa "Kita ke HIH seka—"_

"_Aku tak mau" elak Alfred "Aku tak mau kembali lagi"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku ingin ke suatu tempat" ujar Alfred "Kau ikut ya. Karena mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku ada disini.."_

"_Kau bilang apa Al?"_

"_Ayo buruan!"_

_Alfred menarik Arthur untuk segera masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan segera membanting setir menuju tempat yang dimaksud._

_# # #_

_**-Suatu bukit, di London (emang ada?)-**_

"_Hah… Hah.. Al..fred… pel…an.. pe.. la..n…" Arthur terengah-engah. Hell, anak ini sakit, tapi tenaganya masih kayak setan?. _

"_Buruan Artie, kita tak punya banyak waktu!" rengek Alfred. Arthur kemudian mempercepat langkahnya._

_Sampailah mereka diatas bukit itu. Disekeliling bukit itu hanya ada satu pohon, dan itu juga sudah ditutupi salju._

_Alfred merebahkan badannya di rerumputan yang sudah tertimpa salju itu, sementara Arthur duduk disebelahnya, sembari merapatkan jaketnya._

_Alfred melemparkan kacamatanya kesembarang tempat, seakan-akan itu adalah barang murah. Arthur –yang untungnya tak melihat—hanya diam membisu. _

"_Alfred.." Arthur membuka pembicaraan "Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku mengenai… tadi?" Arthur curi-curi pandang kearah Alfred. Alfred diam sejenak, namun akhirnya ia angkat bicara._

"_Aku terinfeksi _**lymphadenopathy-associated virus**[2]_ , Artie.." masih sempat saja ia tersenyum!. Arthur terlalu shok, jadi ia memilih untuk diam. Namun, jika anda teliti (dan kurang kerjaan), pupil matanya mengecil, hingga sangat kecil._

"_Namanya yang sekarang _**human immunodeficiency virus**_, Al. Bukan itu lagi…" Arthur menundukkan kepalanya, seperti berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya._

"_Begitu ya?. Kurasa aku harus banyak baca buku.." Alfred tertawa kecil. "Soalnya dulu kan, namanya itu. Ahahaha ~"_

_Hening kembali menyelimuti_

"_Kapan ketahuan?" tanya Arthur_

"_3 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku juga diramalkan mati hari ini hehe.." Alfred memandang mata Arthur erat-erat "Dan rasanya itu benar.."_

"_Alfred! Kau tak boleh begitu—AL!" Arthur memapah tubuh Alfred yang tersungkur akibat muntah darah_

"_You git… Jangan mati.." marah Arthur_

"_Maafkan aku Artie.. Rasanya itu tak mungkin.." Alfred kembali memuntahkan darah "Aku, sepertinya takkan bertahan lama lagi.." Alfred mulai menutup matanya perlahan_

"_Al? Al? ALFRED !"_

"_Aku senang, bisa melihat Artie disaat terakhirku.." ia tersenyum "Sayang, aku mati karena bukan melakukan hal hero.."_

"_hiks"_

"_Raja tsundere nangis..? Walah.."_

"_AKU GA NANGIS YOU GIT! CUMA KELILIPAN!"_

"_Aku tahu." Senyumnya makin lebar. Tangis Arthur makin deras_

"_I love you Artie.." bisik Alfred pelan. Denyut nadinya tiba-tiba terhenti_

"_Al..?" Arthur mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Alfred "Hei.. kau, tak bercandakan?"_

_Tak ada reaksi_

"_AL! ALFRED! ALFRED YOU GIT, WAKE UP! ALFRED!" Arthur menjerit dengan histeris seraya memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu._

_Salju kembali menyelimuti kota London. Namun salju yang barada ditanah—di bukit itu, dilumuri oleh warna merah darah._

_1 Desember tahun xxxx, hari dimana harusnya seorang Arthur Kirkland merayakan kelulusannya dengan bahagia, malah kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti untuknya._

_# # #_

**-1 Desember, 5 tahun kemudian (sekarang)-**

"Siang Arthur-san.." sapa Kiku "Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?"

Arthur meneguk tehnya. Setelah selesai, diletakkannya cangkit teh itu diatas meja dan menjawab pertanyaan Kiku "Tak baik-baik saja"

Kiku kembali melemparkan senyumnya "Begitu ya". Kiku lalu mengambil piring jatah makan siang Arthur dan menyuapinya.

"Hei Arthur-san, kudengar kakak perempuanmu, Iris, akan melangsungkan pernikahannya loh. Aku diundang. Hari H-nya minggu depan.."

Arthur tidak bergeming dari tempatnya

"Scott baik-baik saja. Dia terus menanyakan perihal kamu kepadaku, tapi tenang saja. Aku tak memberitahumu sebegimana parahnya Arthur-san"

Arthur tetap tidak bergeming

"Will sekarang jadi sutradara yang lumayan terkenal loh. Sekarang ia kebanjiran _job_. Tapi tetap saja, ia menyalurkan biaya rumah sakit karena kau dirawat. Kakak-kakakmu baik kan?"

Arthur menghela nafas, lalu meneguk teh-nya. "Aku tak peduli"

Kiku menyendokkan bubur ditangannya, dan menyuapi Arthur. Arthur menanggapi itu, dan memakan bubur disendok itu. Dikunyahnya perlahan, lalu ditelan dengan hati-hati agar masuk ke kerongkongan. Setelah itu, seperti biasa Arthur mendongakkan kepalanya kelangit.

'_Besok ya'_

"Kiku.." panggil Arthur pelan

"Apa?"

"Apa, manajer Hedervary mengijinkanku?" tanyanya pelan

"Ya. Setelah saya sogok dengan doujinshi _Shizaya, Izuo, SebasCiel, KidaMasaomi, _dan _SebasGrell_ R-18 terbaru" Kiku tertawa kecil "Dan itu sangat memakan biaya."

"Maaf, nanti aku ganti" kata Arthur mantap _'Perempuan itu rakus banget'_

"Tak apa-apa, sudah tugas seorang dokter" tolak Kiku sopan "Kau boleh keluar, asal menggunakan mobil rumah sakit" _'dan setelah itu mobilnya juga harus dimusnahkan' _tambah Kiku dalam hati sembari _sweatdrop _ketika mengingat keputusan atasannya itu.

"_Thank you very much, Doctor.._" Arthur berterima kasih

"_Iie"_

# # #

Arthur membanting setir mobil rumah sakit itu dengan keras. Kecepatannya yang sudah melebihi 180 km/jam itu semakin ia kencangkan. Beberapa mobil polisi sudah mengejar dibelakangnya, namun itu tak Arthur pedulikan. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya ia sampai di _sana_.

"Ba*****! NYETIR HATI-HATI DONG!"

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat hazel memarahi Arthur dari jauh lantaran Arthur telah membeset mobilnya yangbewarna merah tomat nge_jreng_. Arthur tidak menanggapi hal itu, ia semakin mempercepat mobilnya. Sekarang kecepatannya sudah 200 km/jam.

Dengan gesit Arthur menelusuri jalanan London yang penuh salju. Mobil polisi nampaknya sudah kewalahan menghadapi buronannya(?) yang satu itu. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti Arthur lagi. Arthur tersenyum puas melihat mereka sudah tak berkutik lagi.

Tak lama setelah itu, sampailah Arthur di bukit yang ada di flashback diatas. Arthur memakirkan mobilnya, lalu mengambil kuci dan keluar dari mobil. Tak lupa ia kunci. Setelah itu, kunci itu ia masukkan kedalam kantung celananya.

Arthur memanjaki bukit itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, namun ia tak menggubris itu. Sesekali ia batuk darah dan tersungkur, namun Arthur bangkit kembali, dan kembali berjalan. Butuh sekitar 40 menit bagi Arthur agar sampai di puncak.

Tak berubah keadaan bukit itu selama 5 tahun. Pohon itu masih berdiri dengan tegaknya—dan ditutupi salju tentunya. Arthur menunjukkan senyum kelegaan, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah dedauann pohon itu.

'_BRRRRUUUKKKK'_ Dewi keberuntungan sepertinya tidak berada di pihak Arthur. Salju yang berada di dahan pohon itu, jathu menimpa Arthur dengan tidak elitnya.

"BLOODY HELL!" teriak Arthur dengan nistanya.

Setelah menyingkirkan dirinya dari salju, Arthur kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju sekitar 5 meter dari lokasi pohon tersebut.

'_tap tap tap'_

Diusapnya batu nisan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan ditatapinya dalam-dalam batu nisan yang memiliki nama keka—eh.. teman lelakinya itu.

'_ALFRED F. JONES'_

"Malam _git_.." sapa Arthur "Aku tidak telat bukan, karena sekarang masih pukul 10.00 pm. Seperti tahun lalu kan?. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengunjungimu terlalu sering, kau tahu sendiri kan mengapa?" lanjutnya pelan sembari mengusap airmatanya.

"Hei Alfred, ini sudah tahun kelima lho. Hebat ya, aku masih hidup. Nampaknya kakak-kakakku masih saja sok peduli kepadaku, padahal mereka seharusnya melupakan aku saja." Terang Arthur.

"Sampai lupa" Arthur merogoh kantung celananya "Aku bawa cheese burger hari ini. Kesukaanmu kan?" Arthur tersenyum getir sambil menunjuknunjuk cheese burger yang masih terbalut bungkusnya.

Airmata Arthur mulai merembes keluar. Arthur menangis sesegukan. Sang burger dengan tak berdosanya terlempar ke tanah berlapis salju itu. Arthur menutupi mukanya, menghindar agar tak seorang pun yang melihatnya banjir airmata.

"Aku tak sanggup.. Al. Aku tak sanggup hidup lagi.." isak Arthur "Gara-gara kamu Alfred! You git! Moron! Stupid! Baka! Ugh.." Arthur menghentikan omongannya

Ugh. Arthur memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya. Sepertinta TBC-nya juga semakin bertambah parah.

Pandangan Arthur mulai remang-remang. Arthur tersungkur ketanah, tepat disamping mata Alfred. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Pandangannya juga mulai menghitam. Apa ia akan mati disini?.

'_Inikah… akhirnya.?.'_

Samar-samar, ia melihat sosok lelaki yang diselimuti oleh cahaya putih. Dua lelaki. Yang satu bersayap, berambut putih, bermata ruby, dan membawa apalah itu yang berbentuk seperti sabit (namun panjang). Yang satu lagi berkacamata, dan memakai jaket bomber bertuliskan 50.

Tunggu, jaket bomber 50?

"A.. Al?" panggil Arthur tercekat

"_Aku datang Artie.. Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu.."_ orang itu mengeluarkan suaranya pelan. _"Maaf, kau sudah menunggu lama.."_

"Al..fr..e..d.." Arthur tersenyum lebar. "Ka..u.. da..ta..ng.."

"_Ayo Artie.. Bersama-sama kita akan pulang.. Ke sana. Ke 'rumah' kita.."_

"Ambil nyawaku Al.. Asalkan bersamamu, tak apa-apa.."

Arthur menutup matanya perlahan, dapat ia rasakan kalau perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya melayang kelangit, ketempat yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku, akan segera ketempatmu. Alfred.."

**-Fin-**

**OMAKE**

"Hah…hah…hah.." Kiku berlari perlahan, tanpa menggunakan selembar jaket pun. Bayangkan nak, ia berlari dari rumah sakit menuju bukit itu! LARI! Kurang gila apa coba?.

Tapi, ini sangat _emergency_. Ia mendapat kabar dari Francis, dokter spesialis organ dalam (emang ada?) menginformasikannya, kalau kondisi jumlah _leukosit_ Arthur kembali menurun dengan sangat drastis.

Kiku celingak-celinguk mencari Arthur. Namun hasilnya nihil, batang hidungnya saja tak kelihatan. Ia lalu berlari menuju lokasi tempat Alfred dikubur yang pernah diberitahu oleh manajer Hedervary.

Kiku melihat tubuh Arthur tersungkur disamping makam Alfred. Panik, Kiku menghampirinya, dan menyentuh sendi tangannya.

"Ah.." Kiku terhenti. Ditatapinya pasien yang sudah ia sayangi layaknya saudara sendiri itu. Arthur tersenyum, ia terlihat bahagia sekali. Kiku mulai mengelurkan airmata, menangisi kepergian manusia beralis tebal itu.

'_Tidur yang nyenyak, Arthur-san. Semoga bahagia dialam sana bersama Alfred-san disana..'_

**END OF OMAKE**

**

* * *

**

**-Sesi Biologi (maksud lo?)-**

**[1] Leukosit : Sel darah putih, sel yang berperan untuk memberantas bibit-bibit penyakit. Jika terkena AIDS, sel ini yang diserang. Normalnya, jumlah leukosit ada 25000 (pada orang dewasa)**

**[2] ****lymphadenopathy-associated virus**** : Nama HIV yang sebelumnya. Nama itu diganti menjadi HIV karena alasan-alasan tertentu *malesriset***

**AIDS / **_**Acquired immune deficiency syndrome**_** : Penyakit disebabkan oleh virus HIV. Tidak jelas menyerang sisem apa, karena virus itu menyerang hampir semua organ tubuh. Ditularkan melalui seks bebas, jarum suntik, PMS, dan homoseksual. AIDS menyerang sel darah putih khususnya sel pembantu atau T-cells**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : Ya ampun, cerita macam apa ini? Endingnya gaje, telat post lagi! Rencananya kan tanggal 1 Desember kemaren *jedotinkepala*. Haduh, udah riset ga bener lagi, emangnya AIDS nurunin jumlah leukosit tah?. Terus, emang di AIDS ada TBC juga ya? *dideathglareguru*.**

**SALAHIN GURU BAHASA INDONESIA NGASIH TUGAS BANYAK! MASA DISURUH BIKIN MAKALAH SAMA POWERPOINT? #dihajaranaksekelas**

**Btw, ini terinspirasi pas tanggal 1 Desember 2010 kemarin, nonton Metro TV, ada tayangin tentang AIDS. Nah saya baru tahu kalo itu hari AIDS sedunia!. Saya langsung ngetik, tapi rampungnya sekarang gara-gara riset ga bener ini! *cries*. Untung guru biologi saya (nama diatas) ngejelasin tentang AIDS ke saya—eh, kelas ding! Makasih pak!.  
**

**Haduh, yang penting mah, REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


End file.
